Cozy Cabin Sexcapades
by Palistus
Summary: Jessica is angry at whoever refuses to leave her and Sam alone to the point where they would throw her phone through the cabin's backdoor window, but she won't let whichever jerk followed them to ruin her and Sam's good time! Sam/Jessica femslash, lemon, PWP, pretty much senseless smutfic with no other redeeming qualities. Enjoy :P


**A/N: Just a note, I just wanted to right this, I'm not putting my Sam/Ashley fic on hold, but I'm primarily a smut writer, and all this buildup without being able to write the good parts is a bit frustrating, so I have to work it off with this steamy fic.**

 **I might even write an Ashley/Sam smutfic if inspiration strikes me one day, but for now, Ashley/Sam = my large romance, and Jess/Sam = my smut.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Until Dawn, nor the concept of two hot blondes erotically having sex. Both of those topic are applicable to this story, however.**

Cozy Cabin, A Sam/Jess Tale:

Jessica was fuming at the thought that one of those _pricks_ from the peanut gallery could've followed her and Sam out here to ruin their fun. Even worse, they were willing to damage the property to do it!

"Hey! Yeah! Pricks! That means you! I know you're out there! The fuck are you trying to do!?" She yelled after walking out onto the porch in the cold, dark night.

"You want to ruin our fun _that_ bad?!" She asked "Well guess what? You can't ruin our good time! Because Samantha and I are gonna FUCK! That's right, we are going to have SEX, and it's going to be HOT! So enjoy it, because I know we're going to!" She let out to the surrounding area, and huffed before marching back inside and slamming the door.

"Jeez Jess, you really didn't need to say all that," Sam said with a blush as she rubbed the back of her neck and looked to the side.

"It just makes me so mad that one of those jerks thinks they're funny for ruining our good time!" Jessica said, crossing her arms and shivering a bit as the cabin filled with cool air. "I don't know why they can't just leave us alone and stop bugging us!" She exclaimed, walking over to Sam and wrapping her arms around the other girl in a deep hug.

"I don't know either, but who cares about them Jess? They can think and do whatever they want, I still love you no matter what," Sam said with a soft smile as she leaned in and planted her lips on Jessica's, moaning softly as she captured the taller girl's lips.

Jessica kissed her back softly and lovingly, closing her eyes and getting lost in the moment. "I love you too," She said as they slowly parted after several seconds went by. "And I'm serious, I'm not letting them ruin our fun," Jessica smirked, walking over to the bathroom door where the broken window was and closing it to prevent the air from getting even colder, before going and starting a fire in the living room fireplace. "Let them sit out there laughing in the coldness and the dark, I'm sure we can keep warm and cozy," Jessica winked as she walked back over to Sam who was sitting on the couch, slightly shivering since she was only in her undershirt and jeans, her sweater discarded earlier.

"I… That sounds nice," Sam said, her face flushing as Jessica straddled her lap and pressed her soft body into her. Unlike Sam, Jessica was down to her starry-designed bra and panties, but her skin felt extremely warm to the touch. "Mmm, I love how warm you are," Sam moaned as she went from sitting upright to laying down vertically on the couch, resting her head on the soft edge of it and pulling Jessica down on top of her.

"I love how deliciously _hot_ you are Sammy," Jessica said in a sultry tone, planting a soft kiss on the other blonde's neck sensually. "So… Damn… Hot," Jessica whispered as she traveled down to Sam's covered up bust.

"Fuck! Jess," She groaned out as Jess rained kisses down upon her neck and down to her chest. Jessica started pulling up Sam's shirt, causing Sam to raise her arms straight above her head, allowing her undershirt to be taken off, leaving her in a lacy red bra.

"I like it," Jess said as she groped Sam's bra-covered tits gently as her head raised back up to kiss Sam again. This time she demanded entrance to Sam's mouth with her tongue, plunging it inside as soon as it was granted.

Jessica softly ran her fingers up and down Sam's bare stomach and chest, before slipping her hands beneath Sam's silken bra, lustfully gripping Sam's breasts and being sure to squeeze her firm, chilled nipples between her fingers.

"Mmmm!" Sam moaned into Jessica's mouth and thrust her hips up slightly, pure erotic hormones gushing through her and making her want more.

Jessica broke the kiss and momentarily gazed into Sam's eyes as she felt the smaller girl up, before taking her hands out from under the bra in order to reach behind Sam and unclasp it, lowering the straps down over her arms and discarding it.

"Jesus Sam, you're so fucking hot," Jessica exclaimed as she took in Sam's upper body, glinting warmly in the crackling firelight.

Sam blushed heavily and panted out, "You, you're really hot too Jessica." She gulped before she continued, "Take it off too please," Sam asked, and Jessica obliged, reaching behind herself and unclasping her own bra, taking it off and leaving her in nothing but her panties while Sam still had her jeans on.

"That's better," Sam murmured as she took in Jessica's bare upper body. Her hands went up to Jessica's sides, and she sat up, pulling the other girl's chest towards her. Sam lowered her head down to Jessica's ample-sized chest, eyes locked on to her left breast, and she captured its nipple into her mouth, lightly suckling on it and teasing it lightly with her teeth.

"Oh God, Sam!" Jessica cried out as one of her hands rested itself on the back of Sam's head, running her hand through the soft locks of hair as well as applying a light pressure to keep her there, while the other hand rested on Sam's uncovered side. "Oh my god, so good!" She mewled as Sam switched to the other now rock-hard nipple and lavished it with just as much attention as she did the first.

Jessica was breathing hard at this point when Sam detached from her delicious globes of flesh, traveling downward with her mouth, being sure to plant soft kisses along her stomach as she did so. Sam repositioned them so that Jessica was flat on her back, laying down at the opposite end of the couch than they were at before.

"Mmm, Sam," Jessica coed as Sam's lingering kisses approached Jessica's pelvis, and she arched her back in pleasure. Sam switched to kissing the inner part of Jessica's thigh, and traveled up and down Jessica's soft legs, switching to the other one when her mouth hit Jessica's panties.

"Sam please!" Jessica moaned out. "I feel like I'm about to explode!" She exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," Sam purred out and looked Jessica straight in the eyes as her hand came up to Jessica's covered folds and lightly rubbed them.

"Oh, oh shit!" Jessica moaned out and gripped her own tits roughly, thrusting her hips up to try to get Sam's hand to press harder into her.

"Man, your panties are drenched," Sam breathed, her face flushing with pleasure at having such an effect on Jessica.

"It's not just my panties Sammy," Jessica said breathily.

"Well you'll just have to prove that," Sam said and hooked her finger around Jessica's starry panties. Jessica knowingly lifted her hips and allowed them to be slid off, exposing her entire nude body to Sam.

"Wait, you get naked too Sam," Jessica asked expectantly, noticing that her jeans were still on.

"Sure, sure, one sec," Sam said, pausing in her efforts to quickly undo the button to her jeans, and sliding them off as well as her panties in one motion, throwing them on the floor next to the couch.

"Now where were we," Sam said as she gazed at Jessica's exposed opening. "Oh, my favorite part!" She said breathily and pushed Jessica's legs a bit wider open, before lowering her mouth gently to the pulsing flesh of Jessica's pussy.

"Oh! Jesus christ, Sam!" Jessica cried out as Sam started fervently going at her with her tongue, and Jessica placed both of her hands on the back of Sam's head, pushing her down as her hips gyrated up, her lust vigorously yearning for more contact. "Yes! Right there," She moaned out as Sam's tongue lapped furiously at her insides, hitting every possible spot inside of her cunt, while also taking special care to move her lips up to Jessica's clit, lightly licking and rubbing at it before moving back down to her crotch.

"I love you!" Jessica cried out as she thrust her hips once more against Sam's face.

"I love you too Jess, and it better be for more than my amazing tongue," Sam teased as she ceased her licking, leaving Jessica's nether lips throbbing with need at its absence. She didn't stay inactive though as she snaked her way up Jessica's body, crawling in between the other girl's open legs and lining up their cores, as Sam raised herself face to face with Jessica in order to shove her tongue roughly into the other girl's mouth, fighting for dominance as she grinded her hips into Jessica's pussy, causing the other girl to thrust up to meet her. Jessica wrapped her arms around Sam as they got into a wonderful rhythm, timing their hip thrusts so that Sam thrust down as Jessica thrust up, giving them a delicious friction as their quivering vulva came into contact.

"Jesus, Sam, I can't hold it in much longer!" Jessica cried out as she broke the kiss, starting to thrust her hips harder and quicker into Sam's and wrapping her legs around the other girl.

"Me either baby," Sam stated breathily as she gazed into Jessica's eyes, her eyes clouded with pleasure. "Mmm, let's cum together Jess," Sam said as she felt her body readying itself for release, and she picked up her own grinding pace.

"Yes, yes, Oh God, Sam!" Jessica screamed out as the girls were brought to release, their foreheads pressed together and their eyes half lidded, but gazing at each other.

"You're right, fuck whoever was messing with us, that was so worth it," Sam breathed as they calmed down, her body still intimately connected to Jessica's as they caught their breath.

"Totally..." Jessica breathed, planting a soft, loving kiss onto Sam's lips.

"I'm not really comfortable staying here overnight anymore with that broken window, it's gonna get really cold plus it's not very secure, want to head back to the lodge soon?" Sam asked, though didn't make a move to get out from between Jessica's legs.

"In a bit, let's just stay here for now hon," Jessica said and pulled Sam in tighter, snuggling up to her equally naked, slightly damp-from-sweat body.

"Sure thing Jess," Sam smiled at the taller girl beneath her, cuddling up for a few minutes in happiness.

 **The end**

 **PS A/N: Man I'm not really sure what to think of this, I'm a bit out of practice with smut. I hope it was at least somewhat enjoyable to read, I at least kind of liked writing it even if it's not really one of my best works.**


End file.
